


The Racing Queen

by Kassandra_Khaos



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Racing, Everyone is above the age of consent, F/M, Genderfluid Character, I will always spell kyoya without the u, M/M, Motorcycles, Multi, Recreational Drug Use, Romance, There is no sex yet, Underage Drinking, if there ever will be any, well everything is the same but now there's motorcycle racing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 15:36:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11672004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kassandra_Khaos/pseuds/Kassandra_Khaos
Summary: This is a redone version of my first fanfiction. Majorly reconstructed. I posted the first chapter here once before but took it down. This will stay up, I promise. This will be a slow going process, I'm sorry.Kaiden Edwards wants one thing-- Freedom. He finds it in unexpected places. After moving to Japan from America, he's still going through a bit of a culture shock. He clings to the first friend he gets, which leads him to the host club. They have a lot to work through but can Kaiden find a home at Ouran High? Also, why are the glasses bizarrely attractive?(I swear I will think up a better summary later when I'm not tired. I swear. Also I just change pronouns every once in a while, Kaiden uses male ones usually but sometimes they feels feminine and who am I to say no? So that'll happen.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yep. So if anyone happened to have read the original, I'm sorry. I wrote it when I was a baby and didn't believe in paragraphs (a real phase). This is the much better, rewritten version about a spunky kid who wants to get his own life. Yeah, I may change pronouns within a chapter but throughout a scene it'll be consistent. I'd love to get feedback on this! Tell me what you think!

Chapter 1: A Whole New World

Kaiden sat on the surprisingly comfortable chair in the administration office at Kaiden’s new school and started filling out forms. Inwardly still frustrated at the relocation to Japan. Kaiden’s father got involved with a new business deal and decided to the move the family to Japan since he was going to be there most of the time for the next few years. The only positive about the move is that since Kaiden’s mother was a first generation Japanese American, Kaiden was already fluent in Japanese, meaning Kaiden didn’t have to learn a new language. Kaiden, being the youngest of the three siblings, was the only one that still lived with their parents so Kaiden had to go to Japan, not that stop Kaiden from moving out of their parent’s newly-bought house. Kaiden’s brother was helping aid Kaiden in avoiding their parents. Slouching in the seat, Kaiden chewed on the pen thoughtfully, looking at the forum. How to fill it out? Finally Kaiden decided on putting on the name that Kaiden actually went by, it was their parents fault for sending Kaiden alone. Kaiden’s current legal name was Katerina Edwards, but Kaiden was planning to change it to Kaiden Edwards. So Kaiden put that down. The next decision was what to put for gender, Kaiden's pencil juggled over the choice. Choices, choices, what to put? Kaiden, perceived as both in public since their move to Japan, mostly didn’t care which pronouns were used. Finally, it came down to the uniform, Kaiden was morally objected to female uniform. A bright yellow - fluffly- horrific object. So male it was. With a shrug Kaiden filled out the rest of the information, using Kaiden’s apartment’s address instead of their parent’s address, as well as putting the landline phone number as the main phone number. Kaiden gave the now completed form to the secretary then left, smirking. This might turn out to be fun afterall  
~~

Kaiden groaned and reached a hand out blindly through his pile of pillows for the alarm clock. He wasn’t ready to get up, even with a good night’s sleep. Running a hand over his face tiredly he stood up from his bed, hiding a yawn behind his hand. He shuffled through his morning routine, ignoring the frilly dress uniform his parents had gave him the last time he visited and put on the uniform the school had sent him. He didn’t bother to knot his tie yet and made his way to the kitchen. He looked around the kitchen blankly, it was too early to make breakfast. Kaiden quickly called the kitchen service and ordered a tea and breakfast. He then moved to the stereo system he had set up, it had speakers in every room of the house, but customizable to be able to choose which speakers to play from. Kaiden hooked up his phone to it and started to play his morning playlist then danced his way to his bathroom to start doing his hair.  
45 minutes later, his dark red hair successfully tamed, it always surprised him how long it took to style short hair, Kaiden ate the breakfast that the hotel sent up. He idly scrolled through his various social medias on his laptop as he ate. As he saw posts from his friends back in the States Kaiden gave a rueful smile and shook his head, they would be close to finishing school right now. Because of the move, Kaiden had to do exams a whole three months early. He had ended up doing pretty well on them, but he didn’t appreciate the rush. Then it had taken time to get all their stuff to Japan, sort all the legal stuff, and for Kaiden to move to the hotel so the school Kaiden had transferred to had already been in session for a month or so. Kaiden didn’t really care if he was late, if the school was anything like the ones in America, they hadn’t done much in the first month. Plus, he had gotten to deck out his new place, to make it more his style.

Kaiden sighed as he realized it was time to leave, he didn’t want to go the new school but it’d be too much of a hassle not to. So he grabbed his bag which was a hook by the door, then when out the door. He was on the top floor of the hotel in a penthouse, so he was the only thing on that floor. The penthouse had been his brother’s but Kaida had given it up to Kaiden, not using it much anyway. On one side of the hallway was the elevator and the other was the stairs. Kaiden locked the door and ambled his way to the elevator, putting his key into the garage level. It was a personal garage for the him and the employees. They had been fine with him taking a corner of the garage for his own personal use. Having recently turned 16 in January Kaiden had gotten his driver’s license and motorcycle license in the states. Luckily the embassy had been able transfer both of them to the needed Japanese licenses, so he was legal to drive his bikes. Kaiden had two of them, one was a deep blue with chrome trimmings, Queen, and the other a gemstone black, in the right lighting it sparkled, with green trimmings, Dragon. He stroked Queen as he passed to unlocked the saddlebags on Dragon. Kaiden got out his black helmet and jacket, remembering to take off his tie and put it in his bag. Once he made sure he was all secure and the bag wasn’t going to move, he straddled Dragon and revved the engine. Then he was off, on his way to Ouran Elite Private Academy.

Kaiden got his schedule and a map from the main office and made his way to class. He was a first year at the school and was apparently in class 1-A. Kaiden stepped into the class and the teacher immediately honed onto him. 

"You're the new student, correct?" The teacher asked. Kaiden nodded his assent and the teacher asked him to stay up front until class started. Kaiden stood off the to side of the room, occupying his time with his phone until it was time for class.

"Class!" The teacher had gotten everyone's attention, including Kaiden’s, the class had officially started, “This is a new student. I’m sure you’ll make him feel welcome. Why don’t you tell us about yourself Kaiden?”

“Uh, hey,” Kaiden looked at the class and tried not to focus on the whispered conversations going on around him, a glance down at himself almost made him wince, he’d forgotten to put on his tie, “I’m Kaiden Edwards and I moved here from New York, America.”

Kaiden looked at the teacher for confirmation that his introduction was enough. She nodded and with a small, grateful sigh Kaiden sat down where the teacher had indicated. Kaiden hated feeling this awkward, but he’d deal. He always did, and this was no greater challenge than some he had faced before.  
~~

Class was finally over and Kaiden thought the day went surprisingly well. He had decided to take a wander through the school. Teachers had strongly encouraged Kaiden to join a club, stating that most the students participated in one, Kaiden supposed it wasn’t a bad idea. After looking through the lists of available clubs, Kaiden had decided to see if he could join the Music Club. He’d been playing piano most of his life, so he figured that’d be the best place to start. The brochure had just said the music room, and as far Kaiden knew there was three, with a sigh he set off to try and find the right one.

The first music room Kaiden came across was Music Room 2 but when he knocked on the door, all Kaiden hear was frantic whispers and shuffling clothes. Kaiden guessed that the room wasn’t the one he was looking for but was half-tempted to stay and see who came slinking out, but Kaiden moved on as he did actually want to try and join the Music Club.

So Kaiden wandered some more. He did briefly tried to use the map, but he was horrible reading maps so it didn’t do him any good. Not that he was too worried, he had nowhere to be and it was rather relaxing just walking this. Though he gotten to a seemingly abandoned part of the school. The hallways were still as pristine as the rest of the school, but Kaiden hadn’t passed any other students for quite awhile. A slight unease started to fill his being, should he actually be in this part of the school? Well, no one had said anything about a part of the school off-limits to the students, so it wasn’t his fault if he was uninformed. Finally, Kaiden saw a room sign in the distance. When he got closer he could make out that it was Music Room 3. With a slight smile Kaiden started towards the room, hoping to find the Music Club. He opened the door...

And were those rose petals?

Kaiden eyes adjusted the light difference and confirmed that there seemed to rose petals gently wafting towards him. A crowded room sat before him, but as he studied it, Kaiden noticed there wasn’t a guy in sight. Now confused, he stepped further in the room. But before he got any further into the room a blond boy stepped in front of him.

“Ah! I haven’t see you before, let me welcome you student, to the Ouran High Host Club!” He said, striking a pose. Kaiden gaped at him for a moment before remembering himself to actually reply to the boy, who was obviously waiting for one.

“Um, Host Club?” To Kaiden’s mind it sort of sounded like an escort club, apparently a male one? Kaiden thought the Japanese were reserved about this stuff, maybe it was just his grandfather.

"This is where wealthy and unbelievably handsome young men, such as ourselves, with nothing to do, entertain our school's princesses, (or in your case princes). So tell me, what type of man strikes your fancy? We have..." Here Kaiden help up his hands.

“Woah man, hold a minute. Who said anything about entertaining?” Though thinking about it, Kaiden wasn’t necessarily opposed, but maybe this wasn’t the time. The blond look confused for a moment, and was about to reply when a dark haired guy stepped in between them.

“Tamaki, why don’t you let me handle this?” He said to the blond, before turning to Kaiden. Pushing up his glasses, which felt surprisingly dangerous. Kaiden was enraptured, he wondered briefly if he should get fake glasses just to see if he could recreate the action. He wondered if the guy practiced in the mirror and how long had taken to perfect that move.

“Allow me to introduce myself, I’m Kyoya Ootori,” Kaiden snapped back to attention when the raven haired student, Kyoya, began to speak. It didn’t even occur to him that the boy had introduced himself the english way, “I apologize for our president’s behavior, he get’s overzealous at times.”

“Ah, no problem. I guess.” Kaiden said, still a bit dazed and trying to decide whether or not he’d just been propositioned. And now that he was thinking about it the name Ootori sounded familiar. It was a family her parents did business with but... he knew Kyoya. They had played together as kids. It had been years since he had even thought of the boy he used to play with when he visited his grandfather, and even longer since they had played together. But it mattered little, it didn’t seem as if the other boy recognized him-not that Kaiden could blame him, he had changed a lot since childhood- and honestly he just wanted to leave.

“How can we be of assistance?” He asked patiently, but he gave off the feeling wanting to get you out of the room as soon as possible, while still being extremely polite. Kaiden was impressed.

“I was trying to find Music Club?” Kaiden didn’t exactly mean it to come out as a question, but he was still confused, and did want to leave as soon as possible. Kyoya nodded, understanding filling his eyes which seemed to lighten them somehow. A girl, or guy based off the uniform, Kaiden couldn’t really tell, stepped forward. Kaiden thought they looked familiar. Kaiden thought they were in his class, but wasn’t quite sure.

“I’ll show him Kyoya.” The boy supplied with a slight, but genuine, smile. Kyoya seemed to check over his notebook before nodding his assent. Kaiden had a burning curiosity to know what was in the notebook, was it just a schedule or maybe secret evil plans. Kaiden was brought out of his thoughts when the boy then turned to Kaiden with a smile.

“Hi, I’m Haruhi. I’m in your class.” Haruhi seemed like a calm, nice kind of person that Kaiden instantly wanted to like. Kaiden also thought Haruhi looked adorable (Kaiden had a small weakness for cute things, who could blame him?).

“Nice to meet you. I’m Kaiden.” Kaiden smiled back at Haruhi and allowed him to lead him out of the room.

“So,” Kaiden began after they left, “The Host Club?”

Haruhi laughed and started to explain the club to Kaiden. Which was better than what he thought it was originally. Kaiden thought it honestly sounded kind of fun, in a weird way, but if there was one thing that Kaiden was, that was weird. Kaiden and Haruhi chatted happily down the halls, finding they had similar taste in books. And before Haruhi left, Kaiden gave him his number so that Haruhi could give him the specifics of a book that he had suggested Kaiden read. The only downside to Kaiden’s day so far was that the Music Club had already left by the time he had gotten there. But Kaiden wasn’t too disappointed, he was too curious about this Host Club to join a club at the moment.  
~~

Kaiden had already been in school for two weeks. Time had flown by rather quickly, Kaiden mused. He had gotten into a satisfactory schedule, he started his day by talking to Haruhi outside school, then ate lunch alone in the library while Haruhi was occupied with a pair of twins in their class, also Hosts (who were strangely possessive of Haruhi), then after school he’d walk Haruhi to the Host Club. Their relationship was one of ease and Kaiden honestly was starting to adore Haruhi. Today was Friday and Haruhi had mentioned that the Host Club was letting out a little early today. Kaiden had visited the club somewhat frequently to visit Haruhi and had met all of the seven “hosts”. He decided to drop in today and offer to take Haruhi, who walked, home.

Kaiden slipped in the Host Club quietly, trying to go unnoticed as he could. His eyes scanned the room and met a pair of dark ones. Kyoya. Kaiden hadn’t fully decided how he felt about Kyoya yet. He didn’t dislike the dark haired boy, and Kyoya was always polite, but Kaiden was always uneasy when talking to him. It seemed as if the other student truly didn’t remember him, which was fine by Kaiden, but it always seemed like Kyoya knew your secrets and was just waiting for the moment to use them against you, but that wasn’t a trait Kaiden automatically disliked, he was just very uncomfortable with being on the receiving end of. So maybe he did remember him, but just wasn’t going to say anything? Kaiden brought himself back to the present, it did him little to obsessive over it. With a smirk Kaiden placed a finger to his lips, Kyoya just rolled his eyes and went back to his laptop. With a quiet chuckle, Kaiden slipped into an empty seat in Haruhi’s section. It took a minute for Haruhi to realize he was there.

“Kaiden!” Haruhi said with a smile of greeting.

“Hiya Haruhi, I thought I’d drop by and see how you were today.” Kaiden said with a lopsided smile. The girls had noticed his presence and greeted him as well, used to him visiting by now. (And though Kaiden would never admit it, he would sometimes bond with the girls over how adorable Haruhi was). Haruhi, Kaiden, and the girls passed a pleasant few hours chatting away and drinking tea. When the girls started to leave, Kaiden remained in his seat.

“I’m about to leave.” Haruhi remarked with a smile.

“Oh, you are? Good. I was getting bored.” Kaiden said, grinning back at his friend.

“Are you coming with me?” Haruhi asked, tilting his head questioningly, his smile still in place.

“Well I know you walk, so I was going to offer you a ride home.” Kaiden said with a softer smile. Haruhi was quiet for a moment, thinking about Kaiden’s offer.

“Sure.” Haruhi said finally, nodding his head, “You have an extra helmet right?”

“Of course.” Kaiden said with a laugh. Neither of them had noticed the rest of hosts grouped a bit aways, watching the two of them. Mori and Hunny looked on with smiles, at least their separate versions of such, the twins had scowls, and Kyoya was physically holding Tamaki back. Kaiden and Haruhi left the room and headed towards the parking lot, chatting away happily. Kaiden unlocked both of his saddlebags, pulling out his helmet and the spare. He handed it to Haruhi, who took it with a smile then told Kaiden how to get to his house. Kaiden got on the bike first, demonstration how to get on the bike. Haruhi nodded his confidence that he could get on properly, then proceeded to do sit behind Kaiden on the bike. Kaiden made sure Haruhi was holding tight before he kicked off. Kaiden zoomed throughout the streets. Stopping a few times to check with Haruhi about instructions to get to his place. Kaiden slowed down when he got to Haruhi’s block. Kaiden went slow enough so that so that when Haruhi pointed to an apartment complex Kaiden could easily slow to a stop in front of it. The complex was a small place, but it was in what seemed to be a good neighborhood, at least as far as Kaiden could tell. He was used to either high-end part of New York or the city itself, so he wasn’t the best judge of what consisted as a good neighborhood. Kaiden turned off the engine and hopped off, kicking out the footstand in one swift movement. Haruhi slid off the the bike while Kaiden took off his helmet, then Haruhi took off his own grinning at Kaiden.

“That was fun.” Haruhi stated with a pleased smile.

“I’m glad you enjoyed it.” Kaiden replied with a laugh.

“Oh! Haruhi! Who’s this?” A lady stepped closer to Haruhi, obviously familiar with him. 

“Dad, this is Kaiden, a friend from school.” Haruhi replied, Kaiden smiled at Haruhi’s dad, “Kaiden this is my dad.”

“Nice to meet you.” Kaiden bowed politely, trying for the respectful japanese greeting.

“Oh, so polite too. Just a friend Haruhi?” Haruhi’s dad asked with a slightly more dangerous smile.

“Yes dad.” Haruhi said with a long suffering sigh.

“Well then, please call me Ranka, Kaiden.” Ranka smiling brightly at Kaiden, “I’m glad to know any friend of Haruhi! Would you like to come in?”

“No thank you, I do have to get back. Thank you though, maybe another time?” Kaiden said with a lopsided smile. Ranka nodded her agreement. Kaiden locked his extra helmet in the saddlebag and hopped on his bike. He waved at the pair before riding off  
~~

Later with a with a light-up pacifier and ripped jeans, a figure on a blue bike roared off into the night, bound for any trouble she could find.

~~

It was Wednesday of the next week and Kaiden was eating his lunch in the library like usual, casually scrolling through his phone, when Haruhi plopped in the chair next to him. Kaiden took one look at Haruhi’s dark face and figured it was best not to ask about it. Instead he stood up and threw away his trash. Haruhi’s face cleared up as he looked up at Kaiden with a confused expression. Kaiden just gave him a grin.

“Why don’t we take a walk in the gardens?” Haruhi’s face brightened a bit, and he nodded. A walk always helped to clear Kaiden’s head, so he thought maybe it would help Haruhi.

They walked in a comfortable silence. When they found a rather quiet spot on the grounds with a bench they sat down. Kaiden was trying to decide whether to ask his question or to wait, finally it was Haruhi who made the decision.

“You look like have question.” Haruhi’s big eyes stared intently at his, with a small smile Kaiden sighed.

“Yeah, you won’t mind if it’s a bit personal?” Kaiden asked, not wanting to make things awkward between them.

“Probably not, but I don’t know the question yet. I can always not answer.” Haruhi said with a smile.

“So, you do prefer the male pronoun, right?” Kaiden asked, he’d been curious for a while, wondering about Haruhi. A few days earlier he’d seen his old student identification card in his wallet, the picture showed a younger Haruhi wearing a girl’s uniform with longer hair, that stated that he was female. Kaiden wasn’t in any place to judge, but wanted confirm which pronoun Haruhi used.

“Oh! I don’t know...” Haruhi said, cocking his head to the side, as he tended to do when he was thinking, “I don’t see why my gender matters all that much, so I don’t really care.”

“Okay,” Kaiden drew out the syllabus to allow him more time to think, he supposed he would just continue the male pronouns. “I can’t argue with that.”

They settled back in the comfortable silence and Kaiden was glad he was able to meet Haruhi. He had such simple but insightful views on a many issues, and always told you exactly what he thought, it was truly refreshing. Plus Haruhi was so easy to talk to, not judging Kaiden for what he thought and felt. They had more in common then Kaiden originally thought.

The two didn’t realize they weren’t alone in the garden, not that they would probably would have cared if they had known. But later that day the twins rushed into the Host Club with dark expressions.

“We have a problem.”


	2. Chapter 2: Whaddya Want From Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaiden joins the Host club, which he's feeling will either be one of the worst or the best decisions of his life.

Kaiden gave a lopsided grin to the girls surrounding him and Haruhi, then went back to his thoughts about why he joined the Host Club.  


_“You? You guys did this?”_  
_“She’s in no position...”_  
_“..Debt.”_  
_“I have information...”_  
_“I’ll do it.”_  


Kaiden sighed quietly but gave another smile to the girls, allowing himself to be drawn into the conversation. He had been sitting with Haruhi’s clients until he got popular enough to have his own. Once in the Host Club, they decided on his “type” or what to advertise him as. Kaiden was the “Exotic type”, he could only guess it was somewhere in between the “little devils” type and the “wild type”. He had just let them do as they wished on that front. He didn’t talk to the other Hosts, except Haruhi, Mori, and Hunny, unless he absolutely had to. Hunny and Mori were exceptions, as they had discussed the events with him and Kaiden had forgiven them.

“Kaiden-kun?” A girl got Kaiden’s attention, and not having memorized anyone’s name yet, Kaiden all called them by general terms of endearment.

“Yes, lovely?” The girls around him gave a collective sigh and looked at him adoringly, it had slightly surprised Kaiden how quickly the girls accepted him. Then again, they were used to him coming to the club to visit Haruhi.

“What are you interested in? I don’t we’ve ever heard you talk about your hobbies.” Another girl asked, the girls all nodded then leaned towards him, obviously interested.

“Well...” Kaiden thought about an answer that he was willing to give, “I like working on bikes. You guys have seen the bike I ride to school?” The most of the girls nodded their affirmation, “A friend of mine and I made that bike ourselves.”

The girls made an excited sound and set off in chatter about the enticingly American Host. Kaiden gave Haruhi an amused glance, Haruhi just shrugged and went back to his conversation. Kaiden chuckled and stretched in his seat. All of the sudden, big brown eyes were looking into Kaiden’s amber ones. Hunny had, in the space of about a second, settled himself on Kaiden’s lap and looked at him with a big smile. Kaiden couldn’t stay mad at Hunny, he had expressed remorse for the events of the past and he was just so cute. Kaiden felt something inside him crumble when Hunny smiled at him, so he figured it was a lost cause and accepted that. He still didn’t really talk to Mori, Hunny’s constant companion, but Mori didn’t talk much either.

“Kaiden-kun! Wanna eat cake with me?” His big brown eyes sparkled, and Kaiden couldn’t even consider saying no. Sighing at his own weakness, he nodded his assent. Hunny cheered and clamored off of Kaiden, taking Kaiden’s hand and dragging him to his table. Kaiden could hear another collective excited squee from the girls.  
~~

The twins glared at the pair eating cake, complaining about the newest member of the Hosts as they were walking back to their table. They didn’t say anything in front of the girls and wanted to get their frustrations out now.

“Hey Kaoru, how much you wanna bet he’s a commoner?” Hikaru said with a smirk.

“You know, you may be right. I certainly haven’t heard of the last name Edwards. He looks like a commoner” His brother said with a vicious grin.

“Looks can be deceiving.” Kyoya broke in suddenly. The twins looked at each other then back at him with a questioning looks.

“What do you mean?”

“Our Kaiden has four immediate family members in the top 80 most wealthy and trust fund able to get him on the list, though at a low place.” Kyoya sounded slightly bitter here, but composed himself in lighting speed, “Though I am surprised at you, his sister is Kalia Edwards who owns a major fashion chain based in London.”

“That Edwards?” They replied shocked, and slightly ashamed, yes they had forgotten about Kalia Edwards, an associate of of their Mother’s. They looked at the boy eating cake with a chattering Hunny with fresh eyes. There was certainly more to Kaiden then they had guessed.  
~~

Kaiden stretched languidly and took of her helmet, shaking the hair from her face. Music burst from the speakers around her and Kaiden grinned, she’d been looking forward to this all week. She casually got off her bike, holding her helmet against her side. She walked up to the guy with clipboard, he gave her a grin when he saw her. Taking in her tight jeans, dark blue ripped crop top, with a leather jacket with an appreciative eye.

“Yo, name?” He was a younger guy, with an easy-going vibe. Kaiden gave him a wicked grin.

“Racing Queen.” His eyes and smile got wider, she was the popular new blood around the circuit. She was starting to bring money into the circuit.

“I gotcha right here, have a good race babe.” He gave her another smile and Kaiden wandered off to waste time before the beginning of the first race. Kaiden ambled her way to the group she always hung out with at the races. They were by the track, all them laughing about some story or another. There was four that she talked to the most: a pair of siblings known as Tiger and Princess, a bookie known as Jack and an a body shop owner, Aunt Lulu. Princess noticed Kaiden first, grinning at her.

“Queen! Hi!” The girl was older than Kaiden and had blue hair with a small crown pinned to it, she was wearing a short dress that almost the exact same shade as her hair.

“Hey Princess. You guys ready for the race?” Kaiden smirked at them. Tiger, Princess’ sister, had purple dreadlocks, she was wearing a dog collar with a loose, brown patterned dress. She offered Kaiden the joint being passed around. Kaiden took it with a grin at Tiger.

“I know I’m ready, get at least third place Kaiden.” Jack said with a wink at her. He was a tall man with short, spiked dark hair, in his late twenties, wearing a black jean vest over a short sleeve button up. Kaiden just rolled her eyes and breathed in the smoke, exhaling in short bursts trying for a smoke ring. It didn’t work but resulted in laughter from everyone.

“Still trying it Queen?” Aunt Lulu said, with a laugh she motioned for Kaiden to hand over the joint. She tried as well, which also didn’t end in a smoke ring. Everyone else tried as well, Jack getting the closest to succeeding. When it was time for the race Kaiden left to get her bike to her position. She loved the feeling she got she raced, the adrenaline, the speed, it was perfect. She put on her helmet and revved Queen, her amber eyes glowed with excitement, this was going to be a good race. She had gotten at least top three in all of her previous races, and she intended for this race to follow suit. 

It began with all of the racers neck in neck, gradually they started to drag behind Kaiden. Now it was four of them fighting for first place, Kaiden grinned, she loved a challenge. Soon it dropped down to Kaiden and one other racer fighting for first place. Kaiden glanced over at the her opponent. They had a sleek black and silver bike, it was beautiful. She didn’t recognize it, but whoever riding it had some serious talent. Kaiden pushed Queen a little farther, hoping to get an edge on the other racer. They kept up and as they started to approach the finish line, Kaiden honestly didn’t know who would end up winning. As they crossed the line Kaiden guessed that she didn’t win, but she held her own to the impressive racer. She parked off to the side trying to get a glimpse of the mysterious rider. All she got was a glimpse of dark hair before the other bikes started to stream in. Her group of friends ran up to congratulate her and soon she allowed herself to get distracted.

A few hours later, she was getting ready to leave. She already collected the money she earned and just had to say goodbye to everyone. She did so, but asked to talk to Aunt Lulu before she left.

“Something up dear?” Aunt Lulu asked as they moved to stand by Queen, who was a bit aways from the rest of their friends.

“Yeah, you know a lot of the racers don’t you?” Kaiden asked casually, running a hand over Queen’s handlebars absently.

“I know quiet a few, yes.” Aunt Lulu said with a knowing smile, Kaiden rolled her eyes.

“So, who was the first place?” Kaiden asked impatiently.

“Ah,” Aunt Lulu grinned, letting the suspense grow before she began, “That would be the ever elusive Shadow King.”

“Shadow King?” Kaiden had heard of him, he had a reputation on the track, but she hadn’t race with him before now.

“Yes, I’m assuming he heard about the new talent and came to check it out.” Aunt Lulu said with a wink. Kaiden was going to reply but Aunt Lulu was already going back to the group. Kaiden just shook her head before pulling on her helmet and getting on Queen. She drove home, her thought preoccupied with the the racer that had beat her, the Shadow King  
~~

Kaiden was still curious about Shadow King. He was a seriously good racer who Kaiden wanted to race again, but he seriously wanted to meet the talent in flesh. The racer still occupied his as he entertained the girls. Kaiden was bored and desperately needed something to do rather than dwell on the mysterious rider. He came back to the present with the objective of looking for something to do, with a sigh Kaiden stretched and observed the room.

Kyoya was sitting at a table with tea, writing something down in the notebook that seemed ever attached to his side with a team of girls surrounding him. Tamaki was entertaining a giggling mass of girls with his usual dramatic flair. Hunny and Mori were having a tea party with some girls, with a chair reserved for Usa-chan, of course. Kaiden smiled at the scene, he really did have a soft spot for Hunny. The twins seemed to locked into an embrace of a sort, and Kaiden moved on quickly, not wanting to touch that subject with a 10-foot pole. He noticed a girl carrying a stack of books, which were starting to teeter over. He jumped up, but as he was moving towards her, the girl was falling forwards. Kaiden quickly pushed ahead, catching the girl before she hit the floor.

“You okay?” Kaiden asked, concerned. The girl opened an eye cautiously, and when she realized she wasn’t on the floor her eyes widened. Kaiden chuckled quietly at the action, the girl’s eyes jumped up to Kaiden’s face.

“Y-yes. I think so.” Kaiden carried her over to a sofa and gently laid her down.

“Be more careful next time.” He said smiling, he went back over to pick up the books and lay them besides her.

“O-oh, I will.” The girl’s face flushed and Kaiden grinned at her. After making sure she was actually okay he left to go back to his, well Haruhi’s, customers.  
~~

A few hours later Kaiden sighed deeply as his back popped after sitting for so long. They had just closed the host club and were starting to cleaning up. Kaiden absently collected cups and put them near the sink, thinking about the test he needed to study for. He didn’t notice as Tamaki approached him.

“That was very gentlemanly thing you did today Kitten.” Tamaki said with a smile. Kaiden glared at him, Tamaki had taken to calling him Kitten. He could decide why Tamaki had decided to do such, but he sure as hell didn’t appreciate it.

“Tamaki. Haven’t we talked about this?” Kaiden growled as he turned around to start washing the tea cups. 

“I doubt that arguing with the leader of our club is a good idea.” Kyoya said, as he picked up his cup.

“Merely a casual dispute, dear chap.” Kaiden retorted, “And as I see no guests lurking about in the general vicinity, I’d say I have the freedom to express any and all minor disagreements I have with our esteemed leader.”

Kyoya pushed up his glasses, Kaiden had noticed that Kyoya had different types of pushing up his glasses, this one, Kaiden guessed, meant trouble.

“Has our beloved pet disregarded the chain of command so quickly?”

Kaiden had to hold himself back from snarling expletives at the other student. He was just about to speak, a biting retort at the edge of his tongue, but was stopped by Hunny calling his name.

“Kaiden-kun! Usa-chan and I need your help!”

“Forgive me for not continuing this enlightening conversation but I have to go help my betters.” Kaiden said before turning his back on both Tamaki and Kyoya. Barely resisting the urge to stomp away. Barely.  
~

After Kaiden helped Hunny clean up he was set to leave right away. He started to pick up his bag when Tamaki stepped towards him. Tamaki looked unusually serious and it reminded Kaiden of why he joined the Host Club which instantly put him on edge.

“Kaiden stay after for a few moments. I want to talk to you.” Tamaki said and Kaiden nodded as he really had no choice. The rest of the Hosts filtered out until it was finally just Tamaki and him. Kaiden was somewhat surprised when Kyoya left. He figuring Kyoya would have stayed behind, not that Kaiden minded he didn’t want to interact with Kyoya so soon after their argument. Kaiden did feel uncomfortable it felt like he was about to get lectured by his father. Tamaki had gotten out a pot of tea and two cups, he motioned for Kaiden to sit across from him. There was silence as Tamaki sipped his tea. Kaiden was unused to Tamaki being this quiet and sipped his own tea to help mask his discomfort.

“What instrument do you play?” Tamaki asked finally. Kaiden was confused at why he brought this subject up.

“Piano?” Kaiden said, well it was more in the form of a question. That was why he first came into Music Room 3, he had wanted to join the music club. He never did end up joining though as his curiosity was peaked about the Host Club and Haruhi and then he joined the Host Club. Kaiden’s unease increased as Tamaki gave him a charming smile. 

“I play as well.” Little did he know, or maybe he had, Tamaki had said the magic words. Kaiden couldn’t help himself, so he and Tamaki spent the next half hour talking about music and various concert experiences. It had been so long since Kaiden had been able to talk to someone about music. He found himself relaxing a bit in the company of the other student. Kaiden decided to tread with caution, Tamaki did have a level of power over him after all, but enjoy the experience. It was nice to talk to another music enthusiast but Kaiden was still waiting for the other shoe to drop. 

“Was there something else you needed?” Kaiden asked finally. Tamaki leaned back in his chair, it reminded Kaiden of a King louching on a throne, and studied Kaiden. 

“I want you to understand something, Kitten. We here at the Host Club, we protect each other. We all protect each other.” Tamaki looked at him then with a sigh got up, “Now I think it’s time to leave, I need my beauty sleep.”

Kaiden followed Tamaki out of Music Room 3 quietly as he pondered all that Tamaki had told him. It didn’t excuse anything, but it may have given reasons for what had happened. So he resolved to study things more before he made any more judgements about the Host Club.


	3. Chapter 3: Error Operator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our young hero(ine) has to deal with the physical exams, which is bound to be fun for everyone.

Kaiden tried to contain her grin as she watch Kyoya make his way through the outdoor tables the Host Club had set up selling photo books of the hosts. The Host Club, more specifically Tamaki, had decided to change routine and have the Host Club outdoors today. They were calling it the flower-viewing reception as the trees were blooming and it was as gorgeous day, so Kaiden hadn’t minded that much. Of course, she also was serving tea in a server’s uniform, but the girls seemed to adore it. She smiled at the group of girls that had requested her and offered refills.

“Kaiden-kun, tell us, what kind of pictures are in your book?” All the girls leaned forward in anticipation of the answer. Kaiden shook her head and smiled, when Kyoya had asked for pictures it hadn’t been a huge deal she modeled a bit in America so she had plenty. When she got a look at the book, she had to say, she was impressed, it was good work. 

“Well, let’s see...” Kaiden paused to remember exactly which pictures Kyoya had used, “There’s definitely some with my bikes, a few of me working on them I think, then I think it was just a bunch of shots of me cooking or walking around New York City.”

Kaiden grinned as the girls gave a collective sigh then called Kyoya over to buy the books, the Host Club was going to be making a profit today. Kaiden stiffened as two pairs of arms slipped around her shoulders.

“Kitty-Kat” The twins started, Kaiden still hadn’t figured out which was which but it didn’t seem to matter has most of the time they spoke in unison, “Do you know when Kyoya took pictures of us all?”

“He didn’t ask you guys? He asked me for my pictures.” Kaiden said with a shrug, giving them a smug smile. She was slowly starting to get used to how touchy-feely the Hosts seemed to be, and by Hosts she meant the twins, Tamaki, and Hunny. She didn’t know if this was a good sign or a bad one. 

“Hmph, Kyoya shouldn’t play favorites like that.” One sniffed.

“We should go tell Daddy.” The other stated with a wicked grin and they ran off to, presumably, do just that. It had become the Host Club to call Tamaki Daddy, as he had to referred to himself as such a few times, which then had made Kyoya the Mommy of the group. Kaiden was still boundlessly amused by that, but hadn’t dared called him that.

Kaiden took a moment to study the space around her. Haruhi, Mori, and Hunny were make tea the traditional way in a back corner, and it looked like Hunny was being a little too- enthusiastic- about making the tea. Mori appeared to say something about it and Hunny stopped, he looked on the verge of tears but the girls around him were trying to cheer him up by drinking the tea. Haruhi looked quite put out by all of this, which make Kaiden laugh at her ever down-to-earth friend.  
~~

Kaiden watched with great interest as the twins stole Haruhi away from Tamaki, they had finished cleaning up and Kat had decided to take a tea break and sat under the trees sipping her drink and watching the going-ons of the Hosts. Who needed television when you had them? Tamaki seemed to be curled up under a tree at the moment.

“Say, Mommy...” When Tamaki said this Kaiden didn’t even bother to hide her snort of laughter. Tamaki ignored her but Kyoya glanced at her briefly.

“What is it, Daddy?” Kaiden laughed softly and shook her head, she would never get over how amusing this nicknames where. Though, she wasn’t partial to hers, Tamaki’s instance of calling her Kitten had lead to the twins now calling her that or variations of it. Kaiden half-listened to Tamaki’s rant about the twins’ closeness with Haruhi, it wasn’t until Tamaki gave a strange scream she looked at them again. Tamaki was jostling on the ground while Kyoya was smirking, his glasses flashing. Kyoya went ever further as he showed Tamaki a chart of how much time he spent with Haruhi compared to the twins (where had he even gotten the white board?). This caused Tamaki to physical start clinging to Haruhi whilst telling her to dissociate herself from the twins. Kaiden was just impressed by Kyoya’s show, she was getting more and more convinced that Kyoya is actually an evil genius. It was when Tamaki moved away from Haruhi to start ranting about how “Daddy wanted Haruhi to go back to being a girl student” she stood up to stand besides a put-out looking Haruhi, put a hand on his shoulder in moral support. 

The twins, for payback, remarked on how Haruhi was going to be found out anyways, as they school a physical exam day soon. Kaiden looked at them, that wouldn’t be good for either her or Haruhi. Kaiden could easily pass for either gender, but if a doctor examined her that would present an awkward situation for her. Haruhi didn’t seem to be very anxious, but this could cause a situation for Kaiden, and she wasn’t sure how she was going to fix this yet.  
~~

The next day Tamaki was in a disgustingly good mood about Haruhi being “found out”. Kaiden was less than pleased about the situation, even after Haruhi’s assurances that he was okay with it. Kaiden also still had to figure out how to get around her situation, she didn’t lie on the transcripts exactly but she didn’t think the school was going to feel the same way about the situation. She was still pondering the situation, only half listening to Tamaki’s ravings on being Haruhi’s love interest, when Tamaki forcibly moved her into a cluster with the other Hosts. He then drew a line in between the other hosts and himself, concluding with a “Don’t go past this line.”

“You know Daddy, Haruhi and I are extremely close.” As she said the last word she deliberately stepped on the line, “Maybe I should ask her out after this happens, you know, give her someone to help with the backlash.”

Tamaki just looked at her shocked, then the twins spoke up, “Don’t you understand sir...”

“If it gets out that Haru-chan,” Hunny continued, “is a girl, she won’t be able to stay in the Host Club.” Tamaki’s good mood at evaporated now and Kaiden just leaned back to enjoy the show, “But if Haru-chan were to wear girls’ clothes, she’d look even more cute, huh?”

“She did dress like a regular girl when she was in middle school.” The twins supplied. Kaiden shook her head at “regular girl” as if there was such a thing. People put weird empathize of gender on clothes, Kaiden had always found it rather bizarre, “She must have been popular with the boys, right?”

“Yeah.” Kyoya was finally speaking up, apparently the Hosts didn’t take kindly to Tamaki being love interest number one, everyone but Mori had squashed any good mood he had left, “According to my investigative report, someone would declare their love to her once a month.”  
Kaiden didn’t know if she was impressed or horrified, once a month? Damn, that must have been annoying. The twins took a twisted joy in furthering the torment on Tamaki, throwing in the fact they would still be able to be close to Haruhi, as they were in the same class as him.

“No!” Tamaki, it seemed, had finally cracked. Of course, this was the moment Haruhi chose to come in. Kaiden had briefly wondered where he was, it wasn’t like him to be late. Tamaki clung to her immediately, “Don’t worry, Haruhi! We are going to make sure that we protect your secret that you are a girl during tomorrow’s physical exams! So please, stay our own, exclusive princess!”

“Okay?” Haruhi seemed confused, and probably thought it was better to just go along with whatever scheme the Host Club came up with. It would have been cute, Tamaki protecting Haruhi, if it wasn’t so self-serving. Kaiden was interested to hear about how they were going to keep his “secret”.

“It’s true, we would be a little annoyed if Haruhi was courted by other men.” The twins mused. Kaiden glared at them, since when were they courting Haruhi. She then gave them a wicked grin as she walked up to Haruhi and put an arm around him and he, familiar with this sort of the contact by this point, moved a little to settle more comfortably against Kaiden. Haruhi wasn’t one for too much contact but didn’t mind stuff like this, Kaiden had heard him mutter about strange Americans though, which served to amuse her greatly. The twins glared at Kaiden and she had to resist the childish urge to stick her tongue out at them. 

Someone had gotten a white board and Tamaki was drawing up plans for operation “I Swear Haruhi is a Boy”. He was so engrossed in this he still didn’t notice Kaiden’s arm around Haruhi, which Kaiden was slightly sorry for that would have been a wonderful sight to see. Kaiden decided she just had to do it later then. Haruhi and Kaiden stood off the the side while Tamaki gave out orders. Suddenly Haruhi straightened up and hit his fist against his hand, a gesture he frequently made when he had just thought of something.

“That’s right! If I’m found out, then I won’t be able to continue as a Host, and I won’t be able to repay my debt, huh?” Haruhi said, Kaiden couldn’t believe how calm he was about the debt. Every time Kaiden thought about it, her blood boiled. Haruhi mentally calculated his remaining debt and Kaiden didn’t mention how he was a little off. Kaiden hadn’t told Haruhi about her plans yet, and it was best he remained in the dark about them a little longer.  
“I guess I’ll have to come up with another way to pay them off.” Haruhi said with a laugh. Kaiden gave her friend a fond look, Haruhi was much more positive than Kaiden could ever be. 

“Is that how much you hate hosting? How much you hate this club?” Tamaki said, pointing at Haruhi for the added dramatic effect. Kaiden looked at him, unimpressed with this outburst, but quickly started laughing as Haruhi agreed with him. 

“Hey, if it gets out I’m a girl there’s really nothing I can do.” Haruhi laughed again and Kaiden was laughing at the sight of Tamaki curled in a corner. 

When Haruhi’s demeanor entirely changed when Mori said “Fancy tuna” Kaiden was confused, what on earth is fancy tuna? Through Tamaki’s exposition Kaiden learned that apparently Haruhi didn’t get to try any of the tuna the served at a school dance. That was the weirdest blackmail material she had heard yet. With all the hosts laying it on thick, talking about Haruhi’s “bleak upbringing” and “if only he would stay in the club”. Kaiden didn’t say anything, because honestly, she didn’t want to deal with the Host Club alone. Haruhi gave Kaiden a dark look for snorting during his denial of wanting to stay in the host club for fancy tuna, but Kaiden just smiled innocently at him. And when he quietly asked if he stayed in the club, would he get to eat some, Kaiden just shook her head. Apparently Haruhi had a weakness for good food. 

The rest of the day the Hosts planned out how to keep Haruhi’s secret and then made preparations for the rest of the week for the Host Club meetings. The twins ordered more tea, Kaiden checked their cup inventory, and Tamaki and Kyoya made plans for special events. When the rest of the Hosts started to file out, Kaiden stayed behind, she cited she needed to finish inventory when Hunny asked about it. Finally when it was just her, Tamaki, and Kyoya she approached them.

“Kyoya? May I talk to you?” Kaiden asked. Kyoya nodded and closed his laptop, giving her his attention. Tamaki looked between them and gave Kaiden a big smile.

“I’ll leave you two alone. But Kitten! I thought you weren’t gay!” Tamaki said with a chuckle, “Fell for Kyoya, hm? I can’t say I’m surprised.”

“Fell for- Surprised?” Kaiden blinked at Tamaki, bemused. Tamaki seemed to enjoy in how easy it was to throw Kaiden of balance. Kaiden gave Kyoya and mischievous look before replying to a retreating Tamaki, “You know, there’s just something about those glasses.”

Kyoya shook his head with a slight smile and gestured for her to take a seat in front of him. She took it and studied him for a moment, wondering how much she was going to have to explain to him, she decided on straightforward approach first.

“I need whatever services you are going to give Haruhi to protect his “secret”.” Kaiden said, keeping her eyes locked with Kyoya’s and her head high.

“Yes, I have already made preparations for both of you.” Kyoya said, shocking Kaiden. He knew. Kaiden didn’t suppose it was that hard to find out who she was for Kyoya, her family was wealthy and present in many social circles, and he had personal, secret army. Maybe he had even remember her from when they played as kids. But, he knew, and he hadn’t said anything about it at all. Kaiden’s family, maybe even herself, would have used that information and used it against her. She snorted when he followed up with, “May I service you in any other way?”

“I believe that’s it for today.” Kaiden paused and studied Kyoya for a second before saying, “Thank you.”

She left after that and they didn’t discuss it, but they both knew what she had meant by thank you. They both also knew it wasn’t a sentiment she used lightly.  
~

Kaiden stumbled to the kitchen to make breakfast, he decided on some eggs and toast, quick and easy. He moved away from the cooking eggs to turn on some music, Haruhi had suggested some japanese bands for Kaiden to listen to so Kaiden started to play the playlist he had made. Kaiden was still considering calling in sick, he really didn’t want to deal with whatever the day would bring. He munched on his breakfast while decided on what to do, finally he just decided he might was well go and get it over with.

When he got to school he stood near the entrance talking with the twins and Haruhi. It wasn’t until they were starting to walk to the area the physical exams were being held that Haruhi turned to look at him.  
“Kaiden, are you going to do the physical exam?” He asked, his brows furrowed in concern.

“Don’t worry about me, I can pass any exam they throw my way.” Kaiden said with a wink, he didn’t directly answer his question but Haruhi nodded in understanding. The twins, listening intently to their conversation, came up to flank Haruhi forcing Kaiden to move away from him. 

“Just what do they do during physical exams at Ouran?” Haruhi asked the twins. Kaiden had to admit- he was curious as well. They didn’t really have things like this in America, except some tests in a gym class.

“Anywhere you get a physical exam, they usually do a physical exam, right?” One twin said.

“It’s not right to have any class-based differences.” The other followed up. Kaiden didn’t really think this was a good answer.

“Yeah, I guess that’s right, huh?” Haruhi mused.

“If you say so.” Kaiden snorted. Haruhi opened the door to the infirmary and inside was a red carpet lined with nurses and doctors on either side. Kaiden started laughing, this was not what he was expecting.

“Wh-what is this?” Haruhi asked.

“A physical exam Haruhi! We were just talking about this.” Kaiden said, elbowing his friend’s side. Somehow Kaiden didn’t think this was a thing at Haruhi’s old school. 

“Yep.” A twin agreed, “Just like always.” They walked casually into the room. Kaiden followed Haruhi inside, he had to admit this wasn’t the weirdest experience he had. Nurses lead both the twins and Haruhi away, so Kaiden waited and chatted with a few girls he knew. After a while a nurse approached him.

“Edwards-sama, if you will follow me.” 

“I’ll follow you anywhere you lead, miss.” Kaiden grinned at the nurse who smiled at him and lead him away. Kyoya appeared besides him after a minutes.

“How’s the op going, Kyoya?” Kaiden asked with a grin. They passed the twins who were stripping while the girls adored around them. Kaiden looked at Kyoya speculatively, he just raised an eyebrow at him.

“Excuse me nurse, will I have to remove my shirt?” Kaiden asked his guide. The nurse smiled brightly and confirmed. Kaiden gave her a wicked grin.

“Well, I suppose there’s no point in waiting, huh?” A crowd of girls materialized around him and Kyoya. Kaiden slowly undid his tie while commenting to Kyoya, “I don’t mind the uniform, but sometimes it’s nice to lose it, ya know.”

“I’ll have to remember that for the next edition of the photobooks.” Kyoya commented, idly scroll through his phone.

“When are those coming out?” Kaiden asked, he took of his jacket and handed them to the nurse waiting for the articles of clothes while starting to unbutton his dress shirt.

“Soon.” Kyoya’s eyes looked up and studied Kaiden for a moment, “You have no shame.”

“None.” Kaiden replied with a smirk, he took off the dress shirt and left on his tank top, showcasing his defined arm and abdomen muscles. He had worked hard for them and always took the chance to show them off. The girls were heavily approving and Kaiden thought, he wasn’t sure though, that one had gotten a nose bleed.

“Lead on, my fair lady.” Kaiden said to the amused nurse. The passed another crowd of girls and paused as Kaiden heard the nurse at the station call out Haruhi’s name. She looked questioningly at Kyoya who just smiled and went back to his phone. The curtains opened and... 

Tamaki came out in a brown wig. Tamaki looked nothing like Haruhi, at all, though he didn’t look bad as a brunnette. No one was fooled. The twins started laughing hysterically at the sight. Tamaki threw off the wig and started trying to strangle one of the twins, who had apparently told him to dress up as Haruhi. Kyoya started to move forward and Kaiden followed him into the changing room in back. Haruhi was there sitting on the ground. 

Kyoya tapped his shoulder and said, “Okay, Haruhi, I’ve set up a special room boys’ clinic in a separate room for you, where I have a doctor sworn to secrecy standing by.”

“All of the doctors assembled here today are from Kyoya-senpai’s family’s hospital.” One of the twins state, now inexplicably clothed, how they had done that so fast Kaiden didn’t know. They had soon up in the changing room with Hunny and Mori.

“Kyoya-senpai, you could have said something sooner.” The other twin said with a shrug.

“It’s the same of what you did.” Kyoya replied with a polite smile, “This is just a little of my own payback for being called the homo-homo supporting cast.”

“Remind me not to piss you off.” Kaiden muttered, causing Kyoya to give him a scarey polite smile that reminded him of both his mother and uncle. Kaiden was impressed with the execution though. Tamaki, it seemed, had really managed to piss off the Hosts. 

Kaiden nodded to Haruhi and they slipped away to go to the room Kyoya had set up. Haruhi knocked on the door when they got there and opened it, a female doctor was sitting at a table and smiled at them.

“Fujioka-san and Edwards-san? I’m aware of your situation. Please take off your clothes over there. And Edwards-san, the nurse dropped off your clothes in the left changing room.”

“Thank you.” Kaiden said with a slight bow. Haruhi and him when into their respective changing rooms to start undressing. Kaiden slipped off his pants and was about to pull off his tank top he heard a low male voice from Haruhi’s changing room. Kaiden’s eyes widened, he was definitely not supposed to be there. Kaiden slid under the curtain dividing Haruhi and his changing rooms to see a man holding a hand against his mouth.

“Yo, Mother-” Kaiden kicked the man, who fell to the ground. Kaiden then pulled the man up and pushed him against the wall, hands around his neck. He was secure and he looked at Haruhi, who appeared to be fine, “I’d better start explaining-quick.”

“Haruhi!” A voice, Tamaki’s, yelled and Kaiden moved in front of Haruhi to protect his modesty from the trampede of Hosts about to enter the room. Tamaki entered and immediately kicked the man trying to escape. The twins moved in stand on either side of Tamaki.

“One,” They said together, “Looks that attract the public eye.”

“Two,” Kyoya said, stepping from a darkened corner, the shadows catching his face and making him look dangerous, and hot Kaiden thought briefly, “Undaunted wealth.”

“Three,” Mori started, Kaiden was now actually somewhat sorry for the man, they might actually kill him, “Chivalry that cannot overlook...”

“The hideous wickedness of the world.” Hunny finished. Kaiden was impressed, even Hunny seemed badass.

“We,” Tamaki had laid his shirt over Haruhi’s head to cover her back while Kaiden covered her front, “The Ouran Host Club”

“Will see you now!” All of the host, but Haruhi and Kaiden said in unison. Kaiden was again extremely impressed, when on earth had they practiced that? The man was quaking in fear and Kaiden grinned at the man’s weakness, he had no clue what he had just done.

“Please, at least spare my life.” The man said, bowing on the floor to them. Kaiden sneered at his growling. They probably wouldn’t kill him, at the very least not in the high school. The man was now giving them his life story and the Host Club had moved out of the changing room into the main room, where they listened. Haruhi had put on Tamaki’s shirt so Kaiden moved to stand by Kyoya, so that Haruhi could see again. Kaiden was, frankly, unimpressed with the man’s story of woe. He was a deadbeat dad would didn’t know how to run a business, he didn’t blame the wife and kid for leaving. Tamaki, on the other hand, seemed very impressed as he was now on the floor crying with the man.  
Bored with his sad story Kaiden turned to Kyoya, “As you can see, my legs are impressive as well. And my ass, of course.”

Kyoya looked him over with a slight smile and a small nod then turned to pay attention to the man’s story again. Kaiden didn’t know whether to be complemented or insulted. Because he did agree, but didn’t take long in looking. Kaiden narrowed his eyes at Kyoya but also turned his attention to the man again. 

“By any chance, is the school you are looking for Ourin Public High School?” Kyoya asked suddenly. Kaiden nodded in understanding, the man couldn’t possibly have a daughter who went here, as far as Kaiden knew, Haruhi was the only student here on the scholarship.

“That’s right.” The man said, looking up from his tears.

“Then you have the wrong school,” Kyoya continued smoothly, “This is Ouran Academy. This is not your daughter’s school.”

“You don’t even know the location of the school where your daughter goes?” One twin asked.

“I wouldn’t be surprised if it wasn’t just the debt, but the things such as this which they got fed up with you over.” The other twins mused.

“Kyo-chan, I’m impressed you knew he had the wrong school.” Hunny said with a beaming smile at Kyoya.

“There’s no way a girl supported by such a small clinic as his could have gotten into Ouran here, right?” Kyoya said, Kaiden could detect a faint hint of smugness in his tone. Haruhi looked less than happy with that explanation with made Kaiden hide his laugh with a cough.

“Kyoya, provide this man a map to the public school in the next town over.” Tamaki said in, what Kaiden called, his prince persona.

“All right.” Kyoya said with a small smile went off to do just that.

Later they all watched from the window as the man went off in search of his daughter. Kaiden was surprised at Tamaki’s choice, but didn’t question it.

“You’re sure about this?” Apparently the twins had no such qualms about questioning their leader.

“After all, even if they do see each other, I’m sure his daughter still have given up on him.” The other twin supplied.

“That is something he will have to find out for himself.” Tamaki stated. Kaiden shrugged slightly, he wouldn’t have made the same choice, but it wasn’t his decision to make.

“Excuse me, everyone, but could I ask you to leave?” Haruhi asked suddenly. Kaiden agreed with the sentiment, he wanted to get this physical exam over with as well.

“Haruhi, are you still angry?” Tamaki asked, “You’re not thinking of quitting Host Club, are you?”

“I still have to undergo the rest of my physical exam, right?” Haruhi said, looking back at Tamaki with a smile, “As a male student. Oh, but not because you're plying me with food. It’s to pay back my debt!”

“Haruhi you’re so cute!” Tamaki said suddenly then clung to Haruhi, “The truth is, for someone who just wants to have some fancy tuna, there’s something great about you pretending to be someone you’re not!”

“Please, don’t do that! Ah! Don’t touch me there!” Haruhi pushed Tamaki away.

“Red card!” The twins said as they and Kaiden rushed to pull Tamaki off of Haruhi completely, “This man is the real pervert!” 

“Whatever! Just get out!’ Haruhi yelled and the rest of the host filed out quickly, leaving Haruhi and Kaiden to finish their physical exams.


End file.
